


Tears Caught In Eyelashes

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Season 2, Ep 21 "All Access"</p><p>Follows on directly after the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Caught In Eyelashes

Lindsay hasn't seen Stella cry over what happened. She knows she is hurting but Mac is the one at Stella's side, she's working to get the proof. She needs to prove Stella had to kill the man. Stella still looks sore and tired. She refuses to look up anytime Lindsay is near and Lindsay is hurting, she loves Stella, she has always loved Stella and yet, she can't stand that Stella won't look at her. After a while, when Stella is released it becomes clear she can't stand to go home alone and, since Stella is so headstrong she refuses to move in with Lindsay, she refuses to even ask. 

Lindsay finds Stella alone one night. Shift finished a half-hour ago and Lindsay is only late leaving as she had to stay and write out her report. She and Stella share a momentary peace. Stella still doesn't speak and she still doesn't look up. Lindsay finally gets annoyed, moves closer, settles herself directly in Stella's eyeline, she looks up at Stella. She's close, close enough now that she can see everything. She can see the scarring, still healing and yet it doesn't matter, she's more worried about the look on Stella's face, she looks almost broken. She can see the tears glistening in Stella's eyes, she has tears stuck in her eyelashes. Before she can stop herself she reaches up, strokes the tears that have begun to roll down Stella's cheeks away and leans up just enough to kiss her.


End file.
